They forgot me But I will make them remember
by Pandagirl111111
Summary: When lissanna came back the whole guild ignored Lucy but Lissanna was still nice but Lucy Lucy got kicked out. She meets a new friend that felt the same as Lucy. And why is Sabertooth so nice?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy pov

For the past 6 months after lissanna came back every single person in the guild has been ignoring me, every one except lissanna. She is my only friend. Team nastu sometimes has to drag lissanna away from me. But Gray & gajeel sometimes talk to me.

Today was my birthday I went to the guild and instead of something nice a big fist hit me actually two fists. Erza and Nastu. I fell to the ground and a big scar of blood started to appear. I was crying my head off.

Why?

"What the hell" Gray, Gajeel and Lissanna cried out. Gray was about to attack the two , Lissanna stood in front of me and Gajeel was helping me stand up.

But before anyone could do anything Nastu said "Lucy we are kicking you off the team and we don't want to see you again". I was finished, done , I didn't care. I stood up and stopped crying. Dark energy floating around me. My friends stood back. My hair was turning black as night but I had white highlights at the ends of my hair. My eyes turned red as blood. And now my heart was as hard as stone.

Suddenly a spell can into my mind. And something appeared in my head. Agnalogia the Dark & Chaos dragon.

Lissanna Pov

Lucy changed. From light as the sun to dark as the night. Then she said a spell that shocked me. Lucy said in a calm voice "Chaos dragon slayer wing attack.." Then a dark flask of power flew into Erza. Erza was bleeding and down. Next Lucy said " Dark dragon slash " at the guild hall and it exploded. Luckily everyone was out side of it. And finally she said " Dark Chaos energy dragon mode... Volt of pain!" It shot right at nastu. But a tall figure stood in front of Nastu and took the blow. He fell to his knees and was surely down and not able to use his magic.

But my eyes shocked me when I saw who was lying on the ground. It was none other than...

OOOOOOH Cliff Hanger! Please save this fanfic somewhere! Will post soon


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back Lissanna Pov

But my eyes shocked me when I saw who was lying on the ground. It was none other than... Then Guildarts Clive.

He took the shot for natsu and with that attack he was down. I was shocked.

Lucy POV

I hate this guild and everyone in it I looked over at my guild mark and removed it myself. When I did the master was in shock.

The last thing I said to them was " when you forget me I will MAKE you remember.." And I left without a trace.

I went back home and made Virgo put everything I owned in the Celestial spirit world. Then I got a ticket for a train and went off.

I hopped in on booth and I heard people walking and trying to find a booth. Then suddenly someone opened the curtain of me booth and jumped on me thinking I wasn't there and that the seat was taken. He was onto of me inches away from my face. He look at me and the situation we were in. Then I cut the silence " can you please get you ass and body off me" I said in a rude voice then another figure with black hair came in and said "I told you to check before anyone is here first before you barge into a booth Sting!" Wait these must be the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth. You see since what happened at the guild Acnologia me in my vision that I now have his powers which are Dark & Chaos and I can also mix them together which makes me the strongest dragon slayer. Back to the present. "Like your friend said get off me or die" he was about to say something about who they were but I cut he off " oh and one more thing, before you say how great you are because you are a dragon slayer then let me tell you this"

" I am a dragon slayer too so you better back off because I am the most powerful dragon slayer ever."

Sting replied saying " how come you say that you are the most powerful and have you ever killed a dragon?" He said in a cocky voice

"No I have never killed a dragon because he killed himself and plus your dragons said that you had to kill them and they are still alive by the way" I said to them

There jaws wide open and rogue said " are you saying that our dragons out alive?!" He said

"Yes" I taunted

"How would you know" sting shouted back at me

" Because me dragon Acnologia told me because he knows because he is king of the dragons, and yes my dragon is Acnologia" I said plainly

"Are you serious?" Sting asked

I nodded

And for the rest of the trip they stayed quiet till I spoke up " so I have a question... May I join your guild since you are the head master?" Sting looked up in shock "you really wanted to join us? Don't you want to join Fairy tail?" He asked

I started building up dark energy and they noticed because they started moving away then I said " this will be a lot easier if I tell you my name first then what happened but DO NOT mention Fairy tail got it" they nodded.

I told them my name and what happened and they were shocked. Then Sting spoke up " Sure Lucy you can join our guild!" He shouted

And for the first time in awhile I smiled

Hoped you like it! I will update soon. Next chapter will be amazing so wait for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy Pov

It was the next day after I met sting and rogue. I bought an apartment and Virgo brought in all my stuff.

I was just taking a stroll in the woods when a dark figure approached me. "Who the hell are you" I screamed

She took off her hood and revealed her face. She had long purple hair and white tips at the end exactly like mine but instead of mostly black it was mostly purple.

"Hello my name is Jessica but call me Jess for short" she said

" the reason I have come Lucy is because you are the one" she told me

How does she know my name?

"Let me explain something Lucy" she said in a calm voice

"My full name is Jessica Shallow and I am your sister."

"What.." I said like I was the dumbest person ever.

You see your last name isn't heartfilla.. Well it is. You see we were born under the same mother. Layla. Layla was my mother and yours too. But our fathers are different. So I am not your step sister I am your real sister" she explained

"But our fathers kept us apart. So we never saw each other." She said

"But if you never saw me then how do you know that I am the one you are looking for?" I asked

"Because mum said that my sister will have the same white highlights as me. I looked all over Fiore and not one girl with white highlights" she said

"So that's why I am here, I would like to help you. You see I am the storm and water dragon slayer. But you see our hair only got the white highlights and the purple/black because they were released. When our family members gets so much rage, hatred and sadness that we can't take it our powers release. And we get our powers and our hair changes and my hair was gold before it got released. I got mine a few years ago." She told me

"But how did yours release? You probably know what happened to me so what happened to you?" I asked

"Yes I do know what happened to you, and the same thing happened to me" she said like she was on the verge of break down.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes.. Fairy tail did this to me. They are our enemy. So can I join your new guild or the guild you are going to?" She asked politely

"Of course" I said with a big smile and then she smiled too

Back at the guild with Nastu and the others

Gajeel POV

I was shocked. Lucy took down Guildarts with one move.. And I bet that wasn't her strongest. Guildarts would have died if it wasn't for Wendy ,Porliusica and yes also Chelia from Lamia Scale had to come.

It was the latest news all over Fiore. I was worried about Bunny Girl. You see I have a secret. No I do not have a crush on her. It's something different. I would have told her by now but because of the phantom lord thing and what I did to her I knew she wouldn't except me.

But i think she met Jessica by now I hope she has told Lucy about it.

That's it. I stormed into masters office and demanded him to take off my guild mark. He kept saying why would you do that and I was getting pissed off.

So I removed it myself. Just like with Lucy. Then I stormed out of the guild and headed to sabertooth.

Lucy Pov at Sabertooth with Jess

I had my guild mark put on top of where my Fairy tail mark was and jessica put her mark on her right shoulder. In purple and mine in black

Suddenly the doors flew wide open and Gajeel came storming in

" I want to join so hurry up and gimme the guild mark! Gihi" he shouted then he came up to me and Jess and said "have you told her" and Jess replied "I was just about to"

Then Jess looked at me and said "Lucy you know how I said that Layla married my father and yours.. Well he also married someone else and they had a son. And that son is Gajeel." She said

"Are you serious" I asked they both nodded "that's awesome" I shouted "when did he unlock his powers" I asked Jess replied saying "well you see he learnt his power from his dragon so he had learnt it before he unlocked it but when his dragon left that's when he transformed but he remembers his childhood of me but not of you. And when I told him about you, it was straight after phantom lord disbanded and before he joined Fairy tail, he didn't want to tell you because he thought after what he had done to you, you wound never forgive him. But you were the reason that he joined Fairy tail." She finished with a sigh of how much dhe said.

I looked at Gajeel. He was turning away in shame of what he did. "Gajeel it's ok I forgive you. The past is the padt so let's work on the future." I cheerfully shouted

The result. Him smiling.

Hope you guys enjoyed this and please no bad comments because I already had 1.. AND FOR WHO EVER WROTE THAT IS THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE MORE BETTER AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL! Ok sorry for that. Bye! Will be posting tonight too!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this chapter includes cough*rape*cough so this is for more mature people. Yeah... Be warned.

Gajeel it's ok I forgive you. The past is the past so let's work on the future." I cheerfully shouted

The result. Him smiling.

Natsu pov

...Lucy... What have I done. I was wrong. Gajeel just left. I was with Gray & Erza. Suddenly Juvia came up to us. Well mostly in front of Erza "SLAP". She just slapped Erza right in the face. " Why the hell did you kick Lucy off! What did she ever do to you!" Juvia shouted with tears streaming down her face. Lissanna and Levy were crying too. No one has said a word since what happened.

Juvia ran to the exit , pushed the doors open and ran. But we don't know where..,

Jessica's POV

Lucy is so nice and sweet! And same with Gajeel! But something happened! "Ithinkmighthaveacrushonrufus!"

I screamed in the guild hall. I immediately covered my mouth and dragged Lucy & Gajeel to the back room

"Would you please explain what you just said" Gajeel Asked

"I.. think.. I might have.. a crush on... Rufus..." I said

Both jaws open they screamed "WHAT!" "Shut up!" I screamed back at them

" please don't tell!" I begged

"Fine" the both said

But what they didn't know was that behind them there was a certain Memory Make Mage Listening to their conversation.

So they walked back and soon night was beginning to fall.

Still Jessica's POV

It was getting late and so I decided to go home and get some chores done. I told the guild and went off.

I was walking on the side walk when two arms grabbed me and pushed me into a dark alley.

"Help! Help!" I screamed

"No use girly this alley is sound proof & besides we just want some fun"

What did he mean by 'we' ?

Suddenly 6 other men came out and they all looked drunk.

"Water dragon slayer water trap!" I shouted

But nothing happened.

"Oh I forgot to mention girly this alley is also dragon slayer magic proof" he laughed

Crap..

They were surrounding me the started kicking me I was on the ground kneeling because one guy was grabbing onto my waist and holding me still.

The other guy which looked like the leader started unbuckling his belt and underwear.

He stripped till fully nude. He put a spell on me which makes it so I can't move. Then all of them started stripping me.

One man slid his hand under my panties and sticking his fingers in my private area he took off my pants and underwear so my bottom area was fully exposed.

He grabbed my legs and spread them wide. He did the unspeakable. He stuck his tongue in my you know where.

Another guy was taking off my top and bra and groping me.

The nude guy said to me "open wide girly cause you know what's coming"

But then out of no where a guy punched all of the guys and knocked them out

"Gray..."

The end of this chapter! Please give me ideas cause I am blank.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok I am really not in the mood today because some stupid fucking

Guy has post a review for the second time and if you don't know what I mean then look in the comments and I just wish he would die... Anyway because of that this chapter is going to be pretty small so please give me some ideas cause I am totally blank.

Jessica's pov

"Gray.."

"Jessica..."

I was slowly trying to get up even though I was completely naked. Our faces turned the colour of Erza's hair.

I stood up but then I was falling forward. "Gray ...please.."

Total darkness.

Grays Pov

What did those men do to her?!

I quickly took off my long jacket and wrapped around her so she was not naked. She was covered in blood and bruises.

I quickly grabbed her and took her to Sabertooth

Gajeel Pov

The doors slammed open and my eyes widened. Gray with a beaten up Jessica. I looked at Lucy and tears streaming down her face."what is this!" Someone yelled. It was Rufus. "Get away from Jessica! You caused harm to Lucy and now Jessica!... I will kill you." Minerva said

You see Minerva had been like family to me Lucy and Jessica and she is caring to us.

Minerva was about to punch Gray but Lucy stood in front and took the blow. She wasn't bleeding but it was going to bruise. "Lucy.."" Gray whispered

"... Lucy I am so sorry"Minerva said.

Lucy Pov

"It's ok Minerva , but don't harm Gray" I told her

"But Lucy he hurt you."

"Minerva when Fairy tail hurt there were 3 who stood up and one of those 3 was Gray..." I explained

She apologised to Gray and put Jessica in the infirmary. While Gray was explaining what happened A certain Memory make Mage was helping Jessica

The end of the chapter but I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oh hi guys also just to tell you that Levy and Mira were also very mean to Lucy and punched Lucy.

Lucy Pov

It had been 3 months since the incident. And the grand magic games where coming up. I have grew a big hatred to fairy tail. But I don't hate Gray and Lissanna that much. In this guild you don't have S class trials. If master thinks your ready then you get S class. Also Jess is the best in the guild. She went away for a long time and when she came back she was 3 wizard saint. So she was one of the kings... or maybe queens of Ishgar.

Oh and my and Jess changed our last name to Redfox cause Gajeel is the son of the family.

Sting our master came forward.

"The people who will be in the grand magic games this year are...

Jessica RedFox , Rufus Lore, Lucy RedFox , Gajeel RedFox , Rogue Cheney And Minerva !

(This years games will have 6 people)

"So get training!"

At fairy tail

Lissanna Pov

Master came forward and said "Listen up Brats! The people that will be competing for the grand magic games are.. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster , Erza Scarlet , Laxus Dryer , GuildArts Clive,

And Lissanna Stratus! So everyone get training!"

Wow he chose me what a thought!

" c'mon Lissanna lets go!"

So I went back to fairy hills with Erza ,Mira , and levy and we started packing.

" hurry up Lis the train is about to leave!" Mira shouted

So I boarded onto the train. The people that were Gray,Natsu, Erza ,Levy , Mira , happy , Wendy and Carla.

We are going to sunset village.

This trip was going to be great!

Lucy's Pov

"Well it's time to get packing " sting said

So I went home with my siblings and we all started packing. Then we boarded the train. The people that were coming were the grand magic games competitors ,sting Ogra and my best friends Yokino.

"Where are we going?" I asked to Minerva. "We re going to sunset village" she told me

6 hours later

We had arrived at Sunset village and we booked hotel. It was almost night so we were about to go to bed but.. Smash! A pillow came crashing down in my face. It was from sting "PILLOW FIGHT!" I shouted

Lissanna Pov

We arrived in Sunset village, we opened the door of the room we were staying in at the hotel.

Natsu was probably bored because he put load rock music on and everyone was dancing.

Lucy Pov

After the pillow fight we were going to bed but we were woken by loud rock music.

Me ,Minerva, Jess,Gajeel ,Sting and Rufus all heard it and decided to go to the people next door and tell them to cut it out.

We walked out of the room and knocked on the door.

Natsu Pov

"Shit we were playing the music to loud" I turned off the music and all the other followed me to the door.

I carefully opened the door and my eyes widened. "Jessica...lucy"

Lucy Pov

Tears started to roll down my face when I saw Nastu and Erza.

I couldn't talk I couldn't breathe. But he wasn't looking at me.. He was looking at Jessica. Her eye had turned red just like me when I was angry. But she was this angry just by looking at them? What did they do to Jessica.

Erza Pov

I noticed a sound bearer around us. Probably put by Jessica.. Wait WHAT! "No..No no no! She can't be here she can't! I can't face her please I am not ready!" I shouted

"Is the little girl to scared to face me after what you did! You didn't even apologise!" more tears streaming down my face

"You know Jellal could come and save you right now" she whispered

"SHUT UP!" I shouted

"Bad move Erza.."

"AGHHHH!" I screamed in pain

*Flash back of what happened*

Tower of heaven:

Jessica was with Erza in her cell. Same with Jellal. We were doing the plan of escaping and it was Erza's idea but Jessica got the punishment. They ripped out her eye. They threw Jeddica back in the cell.

Then they locked Jellal up but didn't harm him AT ALL.

Erza used her magi to defeat all the solders and Erza and Jessica went to save Jellal. They loosened him from the chains and Erza caught him.

He stood up and said " Erza stay here with me . We can build the tower together!"

"I would love to stay here Jellal but I can't " Erza said

"Fine that's ok but u have to do one thing for me to Prove that u want to stay... Kill Jessica" Jellal said

"I can't " Erza said with Jessica shocked that a friend would say that

"Do it" Jellal ordered

"Erza suddenly picked up a knife and was walking to jessica.

"Please don't do this Erza."

Jessica pleaded

Erza said " sorry but I must

" but we are friends! I GAVE UP AN EYE FOR YOU!" Jessica was crying

The Erza came and stabbed her

"What have I done" Erza said

2 weeks later Erza was on the side of the hill. Someone tapped her on the back. "Jessica.." Erza said

" I am still alive Erza and I will come one day and you will have to face me"

*Flash back end*

When the thing with Erza was happening

Another thing was going on

"Nastu.."

"Lucy.."

End of chapter please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Lissanna Pov

"Lucy.."

"Natsu.."

I wonder what will happen!

Lucy Pov

Nastu was the first one to break the silence "Lucy i am so so"

"CUT THE CRAP!" I screamed

"Open gate of the golden keys.. Zodiacs!" I shouted suddenly all of my golden key zodiacs appeared in fight stance to Nastu

Back with Erza and Jessica

Erza Pov

I didn't know what to say

After all these years she shows up now..

"Jessica I am sor" "CUT THE SHIT! I DONT GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE. I hate you and i always will!"

I felt a little pain in my heart about what he said..

Jessica Pov

I was angry so angry that I woul use that spell. The spell that kills. Lucy already pulled out all her zodiacs to fight Natsu. It my turn it hurt you Erza.

Lucy Pov

When Nastu saw the zodiacs he ran to Erza who was crying and I ran to Jess.

Jess Pov

Lucy was here at my side I nodded my head at her to confirm we were using that spell. She nodded back

But before we could do the spell Gajeel came in front of us and we stopped

I came forward

"We will continue this at the grand magic games"

The end of chapter

Sorry it is so short.. I will do another long one so just wait like 30-60 min for it ok bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to say the grand magic games have not happened yet and some of the events are still the same.**

3 months later Gajeel Pov

Today is the first day of the grand magic games well it is actually the preliminary rounds.

It was called sky labyrinth. Pretty simple. Just get to the door without falling. Luckily Minerva's magic gives her transportation (this is actually true) so she just transported us there and we were 1st place and now I get to go back to sleep.

Next morning

 **Lucy Pov**

We were at the grand magic games!' Yes! Right now he was telling us who got in!

" in 8th place is fairy tail!" The pumpkin

There were lots of booing for fairy tail it made me smile.

Over the 3 months I also got s class and I got the title 4th wizard Saint one of the kings of Ishgar

And Jess is 3rd.

Everyone calls us The twin angels.

"In 7 place (bla bla bla and now we have)

" in 3rd place Raven tail !"

Fairy tail looked really angry I wonder why?

"In second.. Oh what a Shock its fairy tail team B!"

Out came Mira , Mystagain , elfman

, Cana ,freed and bixlow.

I knew that wasn't Mystagain.

I felt tense in the air it was from Jess.

 **Jess Pov**

What the hell is he doing here! I started pouring tears I whispered in Lucy's ear that I can't go out and tell them one more person will be rooming us shortly. And I ran off with tears in my eyes.

 **Erza Pov**

I knew it wasn't Mystagain it was Jellal. Mystagain went back to edols. I was wondering how Jess would do.

I Glanced over at Jess and she had tears in her eyes. I felt sorry for her.

Lucy Pov

" And in 1st place the one and only Sabertooth! " everyone in the crowd cheered

" one more person will be joining us in Sabertooth later."

 **Jessica's Pov**

I ran into a a boy while I was running. It was Lyon from Lamia Scale. When I saw who it was I didn't hesitate to hug him.

I grabbed him into a tight hug and cried tears onto his white shirt. After a few min I stopped crying.

" I am ..sorry ...I ..ruined your..um ..shirt"

" it's ok. Here." He pulled out a blue lacrima "shake it and it teleport you to me! Well bye!" He said was he went off

I went back to Sabertooth's booth and 3 games had already pasted.

The last one was Lissanna vs Flare.

I had to watch this.

 **Lucy Pov**

I have grown a hate to the whole entire guild except for Lissanna and Gray

In this fight flare was goin cheat.

3..2..1.. GO

Lissanna tra formed in her tiger spirit. Flare dodged. Flare sent her hair to Lissanna's leg and dragged her across the ground. When Lissanna was about to do another attack Flare pointed and Asuka and one of Flares hair was behind the girl.

Lissanna tried to shoutout to Asuka but Flare whispered something in Lissanna ear that could not hear

She was causing Lissanna pain. I couldn't take it.

I stood up and went over to fairy tail. Nastu and Erza were staring at me.

I walked over to Asuka and pulled Flares hair and shouted "Lissanna attack! U are free! Asuka is safe!"

" Thanks Lucy!"

I smiled back I walked over to Team Nastu and said

"If I wasn't here then Asuka or Lissanna would have died thanks to you" I told them harshly

In the end Raven tail still cheated and Lissanna lost. Well good night!


End file.
